vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nyumbani
Nyumbani is the current homeworld of the Xai'athi, and capital of the Solaris Federation. The Xai'athi came to the planet in 604.M5 after a mass exodus from their original homeworld, Epsilon Eridani, after a massive Ork Waaagh! decimated the planet. It is located at the Perseus Arm, south of the Imperium of Man, about 5,000 lightyears outside of the range of the Astronomican. The planet's primary defences are the stellar anamolies, and hidden bases that permate the region, and the giant armed torus' of the planet's three moons. It is a densely populated hive world, yet desptie this, Nyumbani has the highest standard of living in the Federation and perhaps even the galaxy, maintaining very luxurious homes, and perhaps the safest streets in the galaxy. It has been called the "greatest architectural wonder in the known galaxy" by many, as despite it's population well exceeding 90 trillion, it's populace is able to live in relative comfort. Like any hive world though, Nyumbani has many cities built on top of the other, with the tallest building on the planet, the Kioo Ikulu, the residence of the Kaizari, reaching 17 miles into the sky. History 'Colonization' The world of Nyumbani was colonized in M5, after the Xai'athi fleed their homeworld of Epsilon Eridani after an Ork invasion. The Xai'athi arrived to the Uhuru System in sleeper ships equipped with experimental warp drive built out of desperation, and after a 400 year journey (4 years in the warp), the Xai'athi arrived in 427.M5, and proceeded to build their new home. The Xai'athi poured all of their resources into the planet's development, but did so in their own areas of the planet. The Awali city, Ukuaji, recieved the bulk of the resources, despite Binadamu's exsessive demands that all Xai'athi reiceve the same amout of support. The Awali capital of Ukuaji was the most powerful, and the most expensive place to live anywhere on the planet. Binadamu made Ukuaji his home and center of his empire, and built the city from the ground up according to his new city plans, and putting in place a new grid system for the capital. The centers of trade and industry and evenly split between the Awali and the Vashti, and the Vashti and the Zverians respectively. The Nokemono city of Kurēdoru took up the entire island of Hōpuairando, which for a time, was the home of the entire Nokemono race. 'Expansion' While Ukuaji may have dominiated the planet's political and industrial power, the Vashti city of Saint-Pierre dominiated the economic side of Nyumbani. Virturally every bank on the planet had it's headquarters in Sanit-Pierre, and the most elite of the elite had their homes here. The Vashti, though emotionless, were fascinated by Gothic architecture, and incorporated into every part of their building, art, and culture. The Eldar intergrated most of their technology into the planet's power grid, and defences, and help design the Mlizi Wall, the primary defence grid of Nyumbani. The city Aonru served as the seat for the Federation Eldar Farseer Council, and was home to the entire Eldar population, as they tried to rebuild their culture in the city. Aonru also served as the home of the Kansela Diaga, wife of Kaizari Muumba. She served as the head of the Farseer Council of Solaris, which would guide the Xai'athi's expansion efforts during their time as a planet-bound race. The planet was divided into sectors, with each breed of the Xai'athi being assigned a sector to develop their region to their own tastes, and preserve their unique cultures. The Nokemono was given the island of Hōpuairando, which has still been preserved despite the complete urbanization of Nyumbani. The polar regions were given to the Zverians, who wanted to enviorments similar to their ancient homelands of Ruthenia (Russia) and Scandinavia, while the vast dark forests were taken by the Vashti, smiliar to the ancient Black Forest of Germania. The planet, thoung covered in enormous cities, still retain their unique looks, and visitors can easily tell which oart of the planet is inhabited by who just by the design of the buildings. Geography Nyumbani is the second-largest hive world in the galaxy, just behind Terra, with a population of 30 trillion Xai'athi, Eldar, Tau, humans, and xenos. Nyumbani is six times bigger than Terra, and is capable of holding well over 400 trillion people confortably, though the Federation has forbidden such an excess of people. What this means is that should the Federation need to defend itself from a massive invasion, the entire population of Solaris can be housed on Nyumbani, a great feat within itself. It's largest continent, Kushikilia, covers a sixth of the planet, and is completely covered in cities, housing a third of Nyumbani's population. The islands are the only areas not developed by the Xai'athi, while three of it's eight other continents are also covered in hive cities. The other five are used for highly advanced farmlands, which can feed the entire Uhuru system. It has massive oceans that have an abundence of fish, and hold several aquatic cities for the xenos that require water to live. The planet is defined by it's crystalline features, created by the Xai'athi to suit the needs of their race. The massive Sardonikium growths were induced by the Xai'athi when they first arrived on the planet in M5. The growths make pin-pointing the planet on sensors near impossible, as the Sardonikium scrambles the signals, and thus prevents invading forces from locating that planet. This was vital during the Great Solar War, as the Imperium locate any of Xai'athi Core Worlds as most of their sarfaces were covered in Sardonikium, preventing the Imperium from finding any of the major Xai'athi homeworlds. Also, the oceans of Nyumbani had been completely replaced by countless trillions upon trillons of nanites, which are inside of the new nishatium oceans, which glow with a bright blue, but are jet black when in sunlight, due to the natural colour of the nanites (though Nymbani like other core worlds, is now in an eternal night as preferred by the Xai). The light is generated by the nishatium, as they were designed by the Xai'athi to replace the oceans of entire worlds. It would serve as the source of water for the Xai'athi, thus preventing other species from living on worlds that belonged to them. The worlds that were taken from the Xai'athi by the Imperium were uninhabitable, since the sardonikium landscape and nanite-nishatium oceans were toxic to humans and any non-Xai'athi (or at least those who didn't get nanite compatibility injections). 'Defences' Nyumabani has a powerful planetary defense grid, arranged in sectors, of which there are one hundred planetary sectors divided into ten sub-sectors, and forty steller sectors, which are undivided. Each planetary sector is serviced by a complete corps of Kijeshi soldiers, usually 50,000 strong. These land-based corps are divided into four infantry brigades, two armoured brigades, two mech brigades, four engineer battalions (artillery attached), one psychic battalion, an aerial brigade, and a command staff. Each of the stellar sectors are defended by a flotilla of thirty warships, made up of six cruisers, ten destroyers, twelve gunboats, and two pocket carriers, usually carrying upwards of three hundred starfighters. The static defences of Nyumbani are powerful enough to hold an entire Imperial battlefleet without any assistance at all. These defences consist of gaint towers which are which are equipped with nishatium fueled cannons, and others which fire sardonikium artillery-grade shells. The three moons of Nyumbani are each equipped with a single Warpcannon, capable of destroying even the best protected of warships. The center piece of the planet's defence grid would have to be the Mlinzi Torus, giganic ring home to a further five hundred billion Xai'athi. Here, warships for the Merikebu are constructed, with the addition of other ships for civilian use. Category:Storage Category:Copyright Category:Planets